Desde Tokyo con amor,el reencuentro de Alex y Amy
by Kasumi-Harasaki
Summary: Lemon basado en Digital Dreamers


Este lemon esta basado en un fic colectivo de DZ:Digital Dreamers situado un año   
después de este.En el se narraba la historia de Rebraiko cuyo líder Kasparoff usaba   
chips para controlar a los digimons.Lo hemos escrito entre dos y nos ha gustado mucho   
escribirlo es el primer lemon basado en este fic aunque no descatarmos que haya más.  
Disfrutar de el.  
  
Autores:Chibi Wargy & Kasumi Harasaki.  
  
---------------------Desde Tokyo con amor.El reencuentro de Alex y Amy.-------------------  
  
Un año después de la batalla con Kasparoff, el grupo volvio a hacer de sus vidas lo que   
eran. Todos estaban contentos con sus digimons, pero mientras que los demás vivian   
aventuras en por la ciudad de Tokyo, Amy tuvo que regresar de nuevo a París.  
Alex esperaba volver a verla algún dia y BlackAgumon echaba de menos a   
CiberGatomon. Alex añoraba esas aventuras en el mundo digital al lado de Amy, pero   
ahora sabe que muchos Km los separaban y que solo habian el contacto por medio de   
cartas.   
  
Al comienzo del verano, Alex volvia de la piscina intentando esconder a BlackAgumon   
en su bolsa de deportes.   
Alex: ¡Estate quieto ya!   
BlackAgumon: ¡Ayy! Es que este bolsa es muy pequeña para mí.   
Alex: Serás tú, que has engordado...  
BlackAgumon: Oye, yo sigo manteniendo mi figura como siempre.   
Alex: Si claro, porque te obligo a que hagas ejercicio que si no... engordarias con todo   
lo que te comes por ahi.  
BlackAgumon: bueno, bueno me callo...  
  
Los dos llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde vivia Alex, con varias plantas y metros   
de altura. Los balcones resaltaban la gran cantidad de pisos que habia.   
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Venga Alex, que quiero salir de esta bolsa ya!!   
Alex: Hasta que no entremos en casa no. Un vecino puede verte en cualquier momento.   
BlackAgumon: ¿Y a qué estás esperando?   
Alex: Voy a mirar el buzón. Tendré que mirar mi correo de vez en cuando... ¿No?   
Alex coloco la llave en la cerradura de su buzón. Cuando la giró y lo abrió, varias cartas   
cayeron al suelo.   
Alex: Pues sí que tenía, sí... BlackAgumon, anda, ayudame a recogerlas.   
BlackAgumon: De acuedo.   
Empezaron a recoger las cartas del suelo. BlackAgumon se las pasaba a Alex cuando de   
pronto entró una persona por el portal.   
Sr.Ito: Vaya por dios que calor hace... menos mal que aquí ya estoy fresquito.   
El Sr.Ito se dirigia hacia Alex y BlackAgumon.   
Alex: ¡Pero escondete ya! ¡¡No te quedes ahi parado!!   
BlackAgumon: No me da tiempo...   
Sr.Ito: Ah Alex, buenos dias.   
Alex: Buenos dias Sr.Ito   
Sr.Ito: Que calor hace ¿Eh? Bueno. Por lo menos ya estamos aqui y se nota el fresco del   
aire acondicionado. Oye... ¿Qué es eso de ahí?  
El Sr.Ito señalo a BlackAgumon y se acerco a él. BlackAgumon estaba inmovil como   
una estatua.  
Alex: Es un adorno que han traido para el portal. Es de china, creo...   
Sr.Ito: ¿Sí? Pues es algo feo... mejor que lo llevemos a otro sitio. No quiero que las   
visitas se queden espantadas al verlo...  
Alex: Es provisional. Nos lo han dejado unos días. Si no nos gusta, lo podemos   
devolver.  
Sr.Ito: Pues entonces que se lo lleven cuanto antes. No quiero ver eso cada vez que entre   
aquí. Bueno, nos vemos otro día Alex.  
Alex: Si claro, hasta la vista..   
El Sr.Ito subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su casa de la 2ª planta.   
Alex: Buf... que poco ha faltado...   
BlackAgumon: Tengo todo dormido de estar tanto tiempo asi...   
Alex: Pues venga, cojamos las cartas y subamos a casa. Ya tendremos tiempo para   
leerlas.   
BlackAgumon: Si, pero cojamos el ascensor. Estoy muy cansado T,T...  
Los dos cogieron las cartas que quedaban del suelo y fueron a llamar al ascensor.   
Apretaron el botón y subieron en él hasta la 8ª planta. Salieron del ascensor, y fueron   
hasta la puerta de su piso.  
  
Alex introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Hacía poco que se independizó   
de su familia. La experiencia que tuvo con los demás le demostró la importancia de   
fraguarse un porvenir lo mas pronto posible.  
Ambos, tanto digimon como tamer, cayeron rendidos en el sofá. BlackAgumon cogió el   
mando a distancia de la televisión y comenzó a hacer zapping.  
BlackAgumon: Click nada... Click nada... Click nada... ¡No hay nada en   
la televisión!  
Alex: Es Domingo... la programación que hay hoy no es muy buena que digamos...  
Alex suspiró, y comenzó a pasar las cartas una a una.  
Alex: Factura de la luz... factura del agua... publicidad... mas publicidad, mas aún...   
¡Waaaa!  
BlackAgumon dió un respingo por el susto.  
BlackAgumon: ¿Qué sucede?  
Alex: ¡Una carta de Amy!  
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Corre, abrela!! A lo mejor dice algo de CiberGatomon   
Alex miró a BlackAgumon y le guiñó un ojo. Luego le dió un codazo.  
Alex: Te gusta eh??   
BlackAgumon: ¡¡No es verdad!! .  
Alex: Te has puesto rojo!! Jajaja. Veenga no te preocupes, sabes que puedes contarmelo   
todo   
BlackAgumon: Ehh... estoo... si, un poco -  
Alex: Osea... que los digimons también os enamorais...  
BlackAgumon: Parece mentira que no nos conozcas... vaya lider   
Alex: U mejor dejemos el tema... ¡¡Voy a abrir la carta!!   
  
Alex rasgó la parte superior del sobre, y sacó el contenido, un bonito papel perfumado   
color beige, rematado con dibujos de orlas en las esquinas. Alex y BlackAgumon se   
miraron y sonrieron.  
  
Alex comenzó a leer con atención en silencio, atesorando cada palabra como si fuera la   
última, leyendo cada punto, cada coma, con suma atención; como si fuera un poema de   
algun trovador enamorado, o el texto de una obra de teatro.  
  
Mi querido Amor: Alex  
Hoy te escribo para decirte una vez más   
Te quiero,no hacen falta explicaciones   
para que mi amor por ti siempre sea un as de corazones.   
Desde mi cuarto las luces que entran de la ciudad.   
me hacen recordar tus bellos ojos que siempre puestos en mi   
y que me hacen pensar que siempre me recordaras para la eternidad.   
El cielo blanco nublado tu sonrisa me parece ver   
y las gotas de lluvia que no son nada comparado  
cada vez que lloro por no tenerte a mi lado.   
Mucha distancia nos separa, pero el sol naciente   
hara que de nuevo sigamos felizmente   
porque pronto estare de nuevo contigo.   
antes de que solo te recuerde como un amigo.   
Nuestro amor no se detendra   
si logras esperar a que llegue.   
  
Amy: tu gran amor que no te olvida.  
  
Un par de gotas cayeron en el papel, corriendo un poco la tinta de las últimas palabras   
del poema... tu gran amor que no te olvida.  
  
BlackAgumon miró a Alex.  
BlackAgumon (Pensando): Alex... no eres el mismo desde que te enamoraste lócamente   
de Amy...  
BlackAgumon: ¿Te pasa algo? O.o Estás llorando.  
Alex se secó las pocas lágrimas que tenía y miró a BlackAgumon. Luego le sonrió.  
Alex: Nada nada no te preocupes. Es que se me ha metido una mota de polvo en el   
ojo.  
BlackAgumon (pensando): Alex... intentas ser fuerte pero en el fondo... sé que estás   
sufriendo, aunque no quieras mostrarlo.  
BlackAgumon: Oye... por detrás hay algo escrito.  
  
Hola Alex!  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos pero yo todavia te guardo un   
rincón en mi corazón. Aqui en Paris las cosas son muy aburridas comparadas con el   
digimundo, pero gracias a ti, me he apuntando a clases de artes marciales, y ahora soy   
más fuerte que antes!   
CiberGatomon echa de menos las tonterías de BlackAgumon y se paso todos los dias en   
la terraza pensando en él. De vez en cuando la animo,pero sigue triste porque no le   
puede ver,pero hace poco le conte una cosa que nos va alegrar a todos,como ya he   
conseguido la mayoría de edad... ¡Puedo irme contigo a vivir a Japón! Se lo he contado   
a mis padres y les parece una buena idea que viaje,seguro que te has alegrado al leer   
esto. Por fin estaremos los dos juntos como antes, bueno mejor dicho los 4   
Pronto ire hasta alli. Espera mi llegada dentro de 3 dias segun la fecha de la carta.   
  
Muchos Besos, Amy; y recuerdos para BlackAgumon de parte de CiberGatomon.   
PD: espero que tu también estes contento por esto   
  
Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Luego suspiraron y pusieron ojos soñadores. Sin duda   
esta fué la mejor noticia desde que Amy se separó de Alex, por avatares del destíno.  
  
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Que bien!! ¡¡Por fin podré ver de nuevo a CiberGatomon!!   
Alex: Si, esto hay que celebrarlo ¿Dónde esta el champan?   
BlackAgumon: Pues... O.o  
  
Los dos se quedaron en el sitio, mirando como estaba toda la casa de sucia y   
desordenada.   
Alex: Creo que es mejor arreglar todo esto antes de que vengan..   
BlackAgumon: Si... o si no, se darán cuenta de lo desordenado que eres...  
Alex: ¡¡Pero si la mitad de lo que hay es tuyo,sobre todo esa montaña de cajas de pizza.   
BlackAgumon: Es que tenia hambre...  
Alex: ¡Pues toma! (le da una escoba)   
BlackAgumon: Vale, vale... Pero de todas formas hay tiempo, ¿No?   
Alex: Pues voy a mirarlo (volvio a coger la carta y miro la parte superior para ver la   
fecha)   
Alex: A ver... Si la envió el 17-7-2005, y dijo que vendria dentro de tres dias, entonces   
vendra el dia 20, y hoy estamos a...   
BlackAgumon: 20...   
Alex:¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Va a venir hoy!! Date prisa, recojamos todo esto y vayamonos al   
aeropuerto.  
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Corriendo voy!!   
Los dos empezaron a recoger y limpiar la casa, tirar la basura, limpiar el baño, ordenar   
el dormitorio... Todo quedó como nuevo y con un fresco aroma a limón.   
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Ha quedado impecable!!  
Alex: si, aunque ya se me hace raro verla sin toda esa inmundicia.   
BlackAgumon: si...  
Alex: bueno venga. Vámos abajo a coger el coche. ¡Tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto!.   
BlackAgumon: Espero que no te estrelles como la otra vez.   
Alex: ¡Oye! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de que ese daltonico cruzara cuando estaba en rojo!   
BlackAgumon: Si tu lo dices..  
Ambos salieron al alfeizar del pasillo.  
Alex: Venga, metete en la bolsa.   
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Ni hablar!! ya huele muy raro ahi dentro.  
Alex: Está bien, pero cuidado que no te vean.   
BlackAgumon: Si tranquilo. Me esconderé entre las sombras.   
Alex se puso las zapatillas y los dos salieron fuera, mirando a ambos lados.   
Alex: Bajemos por las escaleras. No es bueno que alguien nos pille de sopetón cuando   
lleguemos abajo.   
BlackAgumon: Vale, iré despacio.   
Bajaron las escaleros mirando a todos lados, por si algun vecino pasaba. Pronto ya   
llegaron al portal.   
Alex: Uff.menos mal se nota que ahora estan todos echandose la siesta.   
BlackAgumon: Si... ¿Oye donde tienes el coche?   
Alex: En el sótano, espera aquí mientras lo traigo.   
BlackAgumon: Está bien.   
Alex salio afuera y BlackAgumon se quedo esperando. De pronto se oyo como alguien   
bajaba por las escaleras.   
Sr.Ito: Buff, ahora resulta que me cortan el agua por no pagar las facturas. Tendré que ir   
a comprar de botella... Tengo la garganta reseca, ¡Y qué gargajo tengo!  
El Sr.Ito pasó delante de BlackAgumon que se habia vuelto a poner de estatua. Mientras   
salia escupio a BlackAgumon en la cara.  
Sr.Ito: Qué bien me quedado... Pero aun necesito esa agua.  
Cerró la puerta y se fue de alli.   
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Pero que gente mas guarra vive aqui!! – dijo mientras se limpiaba el   
escupitajo como podía.   
Alex volvió a entrar en el portal.   
Alex: Venga, vamonos. El coche esta aquí y ahora no pasa nadie por la calle.   
BlackAgumon: Menos mal. no queria esperar a que ese cerdo volviese...  
Ambos salieron y se dirigieron al coche. Alex empujó a BlackAgumon para que entrara   
más deprisa.   
Alex: ¡¡Agáchate, y ni se te ocurra mirar por las ventanillas!!   
BlackAgumon: Si si, ya lo sé..   
Alex se sentó en el asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el coche. Salieron de allí   
aprovechando que no habia nada de tráfico.  
  
BlackAgumon estaba en el asiento trasero, sentado muy bajo, para evitar que le vieran.  
BlackAgumon: Anda, por lo menos pon algo de música.  
Alex: Oki doki   
Alex encendió la radio y, a ritmo de Red Hot Chilli Peppers, llegaron al aeropuerto.  
  
Alex (Cantando, y desafinando un poquito): Standing in line to see the show tonight  
BlackAgumon (Igual que Alex): And there's a light on, heavy glow  
Los dos: By the way I tried to say I'd be there, Waiting for.  
BlackAgumon: Jeje, se sale.  
Alex: Si fué Amy quien me prestó un día el disco y gracias a ella me vici  
BlackAgumon: Si es que... sois tal para cual, jeje  
Alex: ¿Y tú, qué me dices de CiberGatomon?  
BlackAgumon: ¡¡No empezemos con el tema otra vez!! .  
Alex: Oki (jeje). Bueno, vamos a aparcar, que Amy tiene que estar al caer.  
  
De mientras en el aeropuerto:  
  
Amy y CiberGatomon estaban en el avión.  
Voz de azafata: Ahora vamos a proceder al aterrizaje. Por favor abrochense los   
cinturones de seguridad y mantengan las bandejas en posición vertical. Una vez aterrice   
el avión, la asistenta de vuelo les mostrará la salida. Gracias por viajar con Air France.  
Amy miró a CiberGatomon, que estaba en el asiento de al lado. Se hacía pasar por uno   
de los bultos de mano que permiten llevar a los viajeros.  
CiberGatomon (susurrando): Ya casi hemos llegado   
Amy: Si . Tengo ganas de volver a abrazar a Alex.  
CiberGatomon: Y yo de ver de nuevo a BlackAgumon   
Amy: Jeje seguro que andará bien... haciendo tonterías xDD  
CiberGatomon: Es lo que me gusta de él   
Amy: Gustar... ¿En qué sentido?  
CiberGatomon: Enn... eeh... oh... ¡¡No en el que piensas!! .  
Amy: Te has puesto colorada, jeje  
CiberGatomon: Boh...  
  
Los viajeros empezaban a bajar hacia el aeropuerto. Alex estaba en frente de la puerta   
de embarque. La gente pasaba al interior y Alex, se ponía mas nervioso por momentos.  
Al final, una chica rubia se asomó tímidamente. Sus preciosos ojos se encontraron con   
los de Alex. Los de éste se iluminaron embargados por la alegría.  
Ambos corrieron en pos del otro y se abrazaron, para luego fundirse en un beso.  
Separaron sus labios un instante mientras se abrazaban.  
Amy: Te he echado mucho de menos.  
Alex: Y yo a ti.  
Volvieron a besarse ante los ojos mirones de los pasajeros. Muchos deseaban llevarse   
tan bien con su pareja como hacien ellos.  
BlackAgumon: Ejem, ejem...  
Alex: Eh... mejor que dejemos esto para luego.  
Amy: Sí...  
BlackAgumon: ¿Y dónde esta CiberGatomon?  
CiberGatomon salio por detrás en la mochila que llevaba Amy en la espalda saltando   
sobre BlackAgumon.  
CiberGatomon: ¡¡Aquí estoy tontorron!!  
BlackAgumon: Veo que no has cambiado nada.  
CiberGatomon: Pues tu parece que tienes algo de tripa ¿Eh?  
BlackAgumon: ¡Eh que estos son puros abdominales!  
CiberGatomon: Sí... ¡De grasa!  
BlackAgumon: ¿Ah sí? ¡Ahora verás!  
Los dos empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor de Alex y Amy mientras estos reian.  
Amy: Alex ha sido una suerte que me hayan dejado irme a vivir aquí. No aguantaba un   
minuto más sin ti.  
Alex: Y yo tampoco, pero sabia que tarde o temprano nos volveriamos a encontrar y ya   
ves que hoy ha sido el dia.  
Amy: Sí. Prometamonos que nunca más nos separaremos.  
Alex: Te lo prometo. Jamás volveré a estar sin tí.  
Ambos se dieron un corto beso mientras BlackAgumon y CiberGatomon armaban jaleo.  
Alex: ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Parad ya! Nos vamos.  
BlackAgumon y CiberGatomon: ¡¡Si!!  
Amy: Escondeos ahora. No podemos dejar que la gente del aeropuerto os vea.  
CiberGatomon: Está bien. -Se volvió a meter en la mochila de Amy.  
BlackAgumon: ¿Y yo que hago?  
Alex: Pues... Súbete a mis hombros. Quizas logres pasar por un muñeco.  
BlackAgumon: Esta bien, no me moveré...  
Alex cogió a BlackAgumon y se lo echó a la espalda.  
Alex: Venga salgamos de aqui. Te llevaré hasta mi casa.  
Amy: Estare encantada de verla .  
Los cuatro se abrieron paso a través de las númerosas personas que habia por el   
aeropuerto. Si las calles estaban desiertas, el aeropuerto era como ir en sardinas en lata.  
Llegaron hasta fuera y se dirigieron hacia el coche.  
Alex: Venga BlackAgumon. Baja y metete dentro.  
BlackAgumon: Si, ya voy.  
CiberGatomon salio de la mochila y se fue con BlackAgumon a los asientos de detrás.   
Alex abrio la puerta del copiloto a Amy.  
Amy: Gracias .  
Alex: De nada -dio la vuelta y sento en el asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el   
motor.  
Amy: Desde luego, este coche es algo diferente del digijeep.  
Alex: Si, pero ya veras como lo conduzco igual de bien.  
BlackAgumon: Pero Alex, recuerda el accidente...  
Alex: ¡Schhh, calla!  
Amy: ¿Qué accidente?  
Alex: Nada, tonterías... es que se le va la cabeza U  
CiberGatomon: Como siempre...  
El coche salio del aparcamiento del aeropuerto y fueron cruzando calles hasta la casa de   
Alex.  
  
De mientras, con el traqueteo del coche, la musica suave que sonaba en esos momentos   
por los altavoces y la alegría embriagadora que tenian en ese momento, se animaron a   
charlar.  
Alex: ¿Y qué tal en París?  
Amy: Pues algo aburrida... esperando este día .   
Alex: Dicen que París es la ciudad del amor.  
Amy: A mí me vale cualquiera... con tal de que estés tú a mi lado.  
Amy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Alex.  
  
Amy se giró y miró a CiberGatomon y BlackAgumon. Estaban callados, y se miraban   
furtivamente, procurando que sus miradas no coincidieran.   
Amy: CiberGatomon. ¿Estas contenta de estar aquí ya?   
CiberGatomon miró a Amy, luego a Alex y por último miró a BlackAgumon. Luego,   
sonrojada miró hacia el suelo.   
Se hizo un silencio incomodo.  
Alex: Bueno... U... ¡¡Creo que ya hemos llegado!!  
Alex abrió la ventanilla del coche e introdujo una llave electrónica en una ranura. La   
puerta del garaje, con un chirriar de ruedas metálicas, franqueó la entrada al coche.  
Alex condujo el coche dentro del garaje y lo llevo hasta su plaza. Apagó el motor y sacó   
las llaves. Amy miró por la ventanilla.  
Amy: Parece que no hay nadie ahora.  
Alex: Ya podeis salir entonces.  
CiberGatomon saltó por la ventanilla y BlackAgumon abrio la puerta para salir.  
BlackAgumon: Venga ¡Una carrera al ascensor!.-BlackAgumon empezo a correr   
dejando atrás a los demás.  
CiberGatomon: ¡Hey no vale! ¡Yo no se donde esta!  
Los dos corrian alegremente en línea recta hacia el ascensor, mientras Alex abria el   
maletero y Amy cogia sus cosas.  
Alex: Déjame que te ayude. -cogió algunas maletas.  
Amy: Gracias . Pareces más fuerte desde la última vez que te ví.  
Alex: Jeje, bueno un poquito...   
Cargaron con las maletas y fueron hasta el ascensor.  
BlackAgumon: ¡Voy a ganar yo!  
CiberGatomon: ¡No estes tan seguro!  
CiberGatomon salto sobre la cabeza de BlackAgumon tirandolo al suelo y ella llegó al   
ascensor de una voltereta.  
CiberGatomon: ¡Si, gane!!  
BlackAgumon: ¡Has echo trampa! .  
CiberGatomon: Bueno... Aquí tienes un premio de consolación.  
BlackAgumon: ¿Eh?  
CiberGatomon acerco su cara a la de BlackAgumon y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
BlackAgumon volvio a ponerse rojo.  
CiberGatomon: ¿Que, te ha gustado?  
BlackAgumon: Eh...si mucho  
Mientras Alex y Amy ya habian llegado.  
Alex: Ejem, ejem..  
BlackAgumon: Ah, es que no encontraba el botón del ascensor, aquí está.   
El digimon lo pulsó timidamente y las puertas se abrieron.  
Amy: Venga, entremos ya. Estoy muy cansada del viaje.  
Alex: Tranquila, en mi casa podrás descansar a gusto.  
BlackAgumon: ¿Tú también estás cansada, CiberGatomon?  
CiberGatomon: Un poco... Pero más que cansada estoy hambrienta.  
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Arriba hay comida de sobra!! (espero...)  
Todos entraron en el ascensor y esto subio a la 8ª planta. Amy y Alex miraron a cada   
lado por si habia algun vecino.  
Amy: ¡Venga, salir rápido! Ahora es el momento.  
Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta el piso de Alex y éste sacó las llaves y las introdujo en la   
cerradura. Empujó un poco la puerta y ya por fin entraron olvidandonse de los   
problemas de los mirones.  
  
Alex: Buff... ya estamos en casa   
Amy: Sip. Ha sido un viaje muy largo, así que me alegra de nuevo ver a todos los del   
grupo  
Amy se acercó a Alex. Éste la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda.  
Amy garabateaba algo en el pecho de Alex con un dedo, y le miraba con cara pícara.  
Amy: y en especial a tí   
Amy le dió un beso en la punta de la nariz a Alex y dió una risita risueña.  
Alex: ¿Te ayudo a desocupar las maletas?  
Amy: ¡Claro! Pero... ¿Dónde está CiberGatomon?  
  
CiberGatomon estaba tomando el aire en la terraza, en compañía de BlackAgumon.  
BlackAgumon: Pues eso... Alex está muy enamorado de Amy... ha estado bastante   
decaído últimamente, aunque no lo muestre. Me preocupa, como compañero humano   
que és.  
CiberGatomon: Amy también andaba bastante triste. La lejanía en el amor es lo peor   
que hay... Y si te soy sincera, yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte   
BlackAgumon: ¿Sí? . Cuando recibia Alex una carta de Amy siempre le preguntaba si   
decía algo de tu parte.  
BlackAgumon y CiberGatomon se miraron mútuamente, y sonrieron. Ya no evadían   
miradas ni nada parecido. Sus miradas sinceras se cruzaban.  
CiberGatomon: ...tontorrón   
BlackAgumon: Jeje   
Ambos digimons se acercaron entre sí. Podían notar la respiración del otro, el pulso   
acelerado, mariposas en el estómago y una gran sensación de bienestar.   
Alex: ¡¡Chicos!! ¿No teníais hambre? ¡Pues hala, voy a pedir algo de cenar!  
Ambos digimons: ¡¡Ahora vamos!!  
BlackAgumon: Si eso... ahora hablamos ¿Ok?   
CiberGatomon: Vale   
Los cuatro estaban en el salón pensando que cenar.  
Amy: ¿Entonces, no tienes nada por ahi?  
Alex: No... Al final tenemos la despensa vacía.  
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Pues pidamos una pizza!!  
Alex: Si es buena idea, ahora los envíos a domicilio son más baratos.  
Amy: Bueno si no hay más remedio...  
Alex: ¡Pues venga! ¡Voy a llamar ahora mismo!.  
BlackAgumon: A ver, voy a buscarlo en la guía  
Alex descolgó el telefono.  
Alex: Venga ¿Qué número es?  
BlackAgumon: 0468-22-55-08  
Alex empezo a marcar los números que le decia BlackAgumon.  
El tono empezo a sonar.  
Encargado: Neo-Pizza ¿Digame?  
Alex: Si, buenas. Queriamos encargar unas... 4 pizzas.  
Encargado: ¿Y de qué las quiere?  
Alex: pues... de queso...  
BlackAgumon: ¡Extra de carne!  
Alex: Extra de carne tambien...  
CiberGatomon: ¡De anchoas!  
Alex: Otra de anchoas...  
Amy: ¡Cuatro estaciones!  
Alex: y otra de cuatro estaciones.  
Encargado: Bien. ¿A dónde quiere que se las llevemos?  
Alex: A la calle Dobuita en el distrito de Oniro. El complejo "Oshiro Sarsuka". Piso 8,   
H.  
Encargado: Vale, apuntado. Las tendrá en 10m aproximadamente.  
Alex: De acuerdo, muchas gracias. -colgó el telefono.  
Alex: Pues ya están en camino.  
CiberGatomon: Menos mal... mis tripas no podían más.  
BlackAgumon: Ni las mías...  
Alex: ¡¡Pero si tu estas todo el dia comiendo!!  
BlackAgumon: Ya pero entre horas...  
  
Alex y Amy, CiberGatomon y BlackAgumon estaban comiendo las pizzas y charlando   
animadamente.  
Alex: Y en ese momento va el guarro...  
BlackAgumon: Y me escupe en la cara .  
CiberGatomon y Amy soltaron una risita  
Amy: Es que hay gente puerca por ahí suelta...   
CiberGatomon: La proxima vez, quémale el culo!! =D  
BlackAgumon: Ojalá fuera tan facil... es el administrador del edificio . ¿Crees que si   
no lo fuera no le habría pegado una quemada? jeje  
Amy: Oye, Alex ¿Y qué tal todos?  
Alex: Pues bien. Hikaru y Tetsuyua andan todavia juntos... ya hablan incluso de irse   
juntos a vivir.  
Amy: Pero... si son menores que nosotros y a mí me ha costado lo mío convencer a mis   
padres...  
Alex: Es que esta juventud... no corre, ¡Vuela!.  
BlackAgumon y CiberGatomon (señalando a Alex y Amy): ¡Viieeeejos! ¡Viieeeejooos!   
Alex y Amy: U  
Alex: Bueh... Vamos a recoger esto. BlackAgumon, ayudame   
Amy: Déjale. Ya voy yo   
Alex: Pero...  
Amy: Y así hablamos en la cocina   
Alex: Ok Ok.  
Ambos tamers se fueron a recogerlo todo mientras los dos digimons se quedaron solos.  
CiberGatomon: Bueno... ¿Has entrenado mucho?   
BlackAgumon: Si. Ahora soy más fuerte que antes. Puedo mantenerme en el nivel   
campeón si quiero, pero ya sabes... BlackGreymon no podria ni entrar aqui...  
CiberGatomon: Mejor. Me gustas más así   
BlackAgumon: Y a mí , oye leí en la carta que me echabas mucho de menos.   
CiberGatomon: Si. D0esde que nos separamos no he dejado de pensar en tí. Nunca   
podré olvidar todas las aventuras que hicimos.   
BlackAgumon: Yo también te eché en falta. Me resultaba muy difícl que no me dijeras   
alguna de tus ironías cadia.   
CiberGatomon: Ni yo tus frases filosóficas.   
BlackAgumon: ¡¡Eh!! Bueno... Ya me has echo sonreir como antes . Eres la única que   
lo consigue.   
CiberGatomon: Gracias . Tú también me haces sentir bien   
BlackAgumon cogio con sus manos las garras de CiberGatomon y acercó sus labios a   
los de ella. Ésta también sintió atracción y arrimó también los suyos. Los juntaron   
suavemente y se dieron un tierno beso mientras exploraban su cuerpo sin hacerse daño   
con sus garras que producian un ligero cosquilleo al pasarlas por la espalda.  
CiberGatomon empinó su cola en alto mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar.   
BlackAgumon unía aún mas sus labios para no separarse nunca ante esta situación tan   
placentera.  
CiberGatomon: ¿Crees que esto es lo mismo que sienten Alex y Amy?   
BlackAgumon: No lo sé, pero a mí desde luego me hace sentir muy bien.   
CiberGatomon: Sí, a mí también pero...  
BlackAgumon: ¿Pero qué?   
CiberGatomon: ¿De verdad me quieres?   
BlackAgumon: Sí, con todo mi corazón. Haría cualquier cosa por tí.   
CiberGatomon: Entonces yo siento lo mismo   
Los dos se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse viendo como su amor se abria por fin, pero   
de repente oyeron un plato caer de la cocina y se separaron disimuladamente.  
  
Amy y Alex se miraron.  
Amy prorrumpió en risas.  
Alex: Si es que... no estoy hecho para estas cosas U  
Amy: Jaja si ¿Quien te manda ponerte a hacer malabares con los platos?  
Alex: Bueh... con tal de verte feliz como si los hago cada dia   
  
Amy permaneció callada un segundo.  
Amy: Ains eso es lo que mas me gusta de tí. Eres espontaneo, y me quieres mucho.  
Alex se acercó a Amy y la rodeó con sus bazos.  
Alex: Y así será siempre...  
BlackAgumon y CiberGatomon: Ejem ejem...  
Alex y Amy se miraron divertidos.  
Amy: Mira Alex... hacen buena pareja ¿Eh?  
Alex: ¡Claro! Son nuestros compañeros digimon   
BlackAgumon: ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? U  
CiberGatomon: Ese tema está muy tocado uuU  
Amy: No no, en serio. Haceis buena pareja   
CiberGatomon y BlackAgumon se miraron.  
Los dos (señalando al otro): ¿Yo? ¿Con est? Naaaah.  
  
Un par de horas mas tarde.  
Alex estaba solo en casa con BlackAgumon. Amy y CiberGatomon habían salido un   
rato a tomar el aire y visitar al resto de amigos, a los que hacía mucho tiempo que no   
veían.  
BlackAgumon: Alex... oye...  
Alex: Dime Blackie  
BlackAgumon: Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así .  
Alex: Bueno bueno U. Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?  
BlackAgumon: Es CiberGatomon...  
Alex: Sí. ¿Que pasa con ella?  
BlackAgumon: Pues es que me gusta...  
Alex: Bueno es normal. Vosotros dos siempre os habeis llevado muy bien. Además creo   
que me lo dijiste antes   
BlackAgumon: Si, pero es que hoy he sentido algo que no habia sentido antes...  
Alex: ¿Te sientes atraido por CiberGatomon?  
BlackAgumon: Sí, eso mismo...  
Alex: Tranquilo. Eso es normal. Seguro que tarde o temprano ella también será atraida   
por tí.  
BlackAgumon: Es que eso ya ha pasado...  
Alex: ¡¿Como?!  
BlackAgumon: Cuando estabais en la cocina, nos quedamos solos y bueno, nos   
besamos.  
Alex: ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Besaste a CiberGatomon?  
BlackAgumon: Sí. Fué algo mutuo. Yo le besé a ella y ella me beso a mí.  
Alex: Entonces eso es que ambos os quereis. Para que dos digimons hagan eso, debe   
haber algo más que amistad en ellos.  
BlackAgumon: Yo la quiero mucho... No sabría qué hacer si le pasase algo.  
Alex: Entonces cuida de ella. Si por fin has encontrado al ser que amas, no la descuides   
ni un instante.  
BlackAgumon: Sí, eso haré. No puedo permitir que nos separemos de nuevo.  
Alex: Me alegro por ello   
BlackAgumon: Y yo también . Oye, pero no le digas nada a ella ni a Amy ¿Eh? No   
quiero que nadie se entere de lo nuestro...  
Alex: Tranquilo. Será nuestro secreto, de tamer a digi. ¿De acuerdo?  
BlackAgumon: ¡De acuerdo!   
  
Mientras Amy y CiberGatomon volvian a casa después de visitar a sus antiguos   
compañeros de aventuras en el digimundo.  
Amy: ¿Te gustó ver a tus compis de nuevo?  
CiberGatomon: Sí, aunque hay algunos que nunca cambiaran.  
Amy: Sí es verdad. Parece mentira que haya pasado un año desde que los vimos por   
última vez. ¿Eh?  
CiberGatomon: Sí... pero al que más me he alegrado de ver es a BlackAgumon.  
Amy: Cierto. He notado química entre vosotros dos. Se nota que le haces algo de tilín.  
CiberGatomon: Bueno... ¿Pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
Amy: Sí claro, dispara.  
CiberGatomon: ¿Qué sientes tú al estar enamorada de Alex?  
Amy: Pues siento que estoy con la mejor persona del mundo. La que siempre confiará   
en mí y que estaré agusto con ella siempre que estemos juntos.  
CiberGatomon: Es que siento algo parecido por BlackAgumon.  
Amy: ¿Quieres decir que estas enamorada de él?  
CiberGatomon: Sí, creo que sí.  
Amy: ¿Y crees que él siente lo mismo por tí?  
CiberGatomon: Eso creo... porque antes a solas, nos dimos un beso.  
Amy: ¿Sí? Vaya... Nunca había oido nada de digimons besandose, pero si a ti te hizo   
sentir bien, me alegro por ello   
CiberGatomon: Gracias . La verdad es que aunque de vez en cuando haga tonterias,   
no puedo sentirme tranquila si no es con él.  
Amy: Entonces haz lo que puedas por hacerle feliz. Seguro que él hará lo mismo y   
sereis una bonita pareja.  
CiberGatomon: Gracias por apoyarme, pero no cuentes esto a nadie ¿Eh? Haber si van a   
pensar que soy más débil por estar enamorada...  
Amy: No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
CiberGatomon: Gracias de nuevo   
Amy: De nada , pero volvamos ya... Se está haciendo tarde.  
CiberGatomon: De acuerdo.  
Amy: Seguro que Alex está cocinando... Nunca deja de sorprenderme y visto lo visto, es   
lo unico que le falta por hacer.  
CiberGatomon: La caminata esta me ha dejado agotada ;;  
Amy: Venga, vámonos   
  
De mientras, Alex estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena.   
BlackAgumon: Alex... ¿Con delantal? O.o  
Alex: Si ¿Tan raro se me ve?  
BlackAgumon: ¿¿Y estás cocinando?? ¡¡No me lo creo!! .  
Alex: Sashimi de verduras y Teriyaki   
BlackAgumon: No sabía que cocinaras =)  
Alex: Los caminos de Internet son inexcrutables.  
BlackAgumon: Todorecetas.com ¿No?  
Alex: Jeje, sí   
DingDong  
BlackAgumon: ¡Voy yo a abrir! Tienen que ser Amy y CiberGatomon   
BlackAgumon se acercó a la puerta y puso su oido en ella.  
BlackAgumon: ¡Alto! ¿Quién va?  
CiberGatomon: ¡Abre ya anda! Somos nosotras . y estamos cansadas  
BlackAgumon: Si... son... ellas U  
BlackAgumon abrió la puerta y con una reverencia dejó paso a la tamer y su compañera.  
Amy: Gracias ...  
CiberGatomon se lanzó encima de BlackAgumon  
BlackAgumon: ¡Wah! ¡Déjame déjame! U ¿No estabas cansada?  
CiberGatomon: Pero aun así tengo ganas de jugar contigo   
BlackAgumon: Jeje   
  
Amy se acercó a la cocina. Allí estaba Alex, con su delantal, sus cacerolas al fuego, de   
lo más raro.  
Amy: ¿Alex con delantal y cocinando? No me lo creo... Eres una caja de sorpresas, y   
ese teriyaki huele de maravilla!! =D  
Amy le dió un beso en la mejilla  
Alex: Gracias   
Amy: Ah oye... aún no me has dicho donde voy a dormir ¿Eh?  
Alex: ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Pues conmigo, claro está. Vamos, lo digo porque no voy a   
dejar que te acuestes en el sofá   
Amy: Si... ya... por eso... ;)  
Alex: Jeje 0=) Bueno... ¡Esto ya está!   
Cada uno cogió su plato, y se llevó al salón. Todos se sentaron a cenar.  
Todos: ¡¡Que aproveche!!  
Empezaron a comer, degustando todo lo que habia preparado Alex.  
CiberGatomon: Ummm. Esto está mejor que las pizzas que tomamos.  
Amy: Sí. Se nota que has practicado en todo este tiempo ¡¡Todo esta riquisimo!!  
Alex: Bueno, es más barato hacer tu comida que comprarla ¿Verdad BlackAgumon?  
BlackAgumon: Sí... ahora cuando tenga hambre, sólo tienes que cocinar.  
Alex: ¡Eh! sin pasarse que tampoco soy tu criado!!.  
Amy y CiberGatomon soltaron una pequeña carcajada mientras éstos discutían.  
Al cabo de un rato todos terminaron de cenar.  
BlackAgumon: Buf, creo que con lo que me tomado ya tengo para estar una semana sin   
comer.  
Alex: Hize bien en hacer comida extra..  
Amy: Bueno ya estoy bastante cansada. El día de hoy ha sido agotador.  
Alex: Si, pero ¿Ha valido la pena no crees?   
Amy: Desde luego que si .  
BlackAgumon: Pues venga. Iros a dormir, que nosotros recogeremos todo esto.  
CiberGatomon: Sí. Iros a descansar, nosotros aguantamos mucho más que vosotros.  
Amy: Esta bien, pero cuidado de no armar ruido ¿Eh?  
CiberGatomon: No, tranquilos. Iros a dormir ya y no os preocupeis.  
Alex: Vale, venga. Os dejamos ya solos... Amy, mi habitación esta por aqui.  
Amy: Oki.  
Alex y Amy se fueron y cerraron la puerta, mientras BlackAgumon y CiberGatomon   
recogian los platos.  
CiberGatomon: ¿Oye, y nosotros donde dormiremos?  
BlackAgumon: En mi cuarto. Hay sitio de sobra para los dos.  
CiberGatomon: ¿Tienes un cuarto? O.o. Nunca imaginé que un digimon tuviese uno...  
BlackAgumon: Si . Como solo vivo con Alex, pues puedo pasearme por aqui sin   
miedo a que me vean.  
CiberGatomon: Pues vaya, anda que no tuve yo que hacerme pasar por muñeco cada   
vez veia a los padres de Amy...  
BlackAgumon: Bueno. Pero ahora estate tranquila. Aquí no hace falta que te escondas   
más.  
CiberGatomon: Tienes razón . Venga, recojamos esto y vayamos a tu cuarto. Tengo   
ganas de verlo.  
BlackAgumon: Y yo de que lo veas.   
  
Mientras en el cuarto de Alex.  
Amy se tiro sobre la cama.  
Amy: Buf, ya tenia ganas de tumbarme...  
Alex: ¿Y de esto tenias ganas?  
Alex apoyo sus manos sobre la cama y bajo su cabeza juntando los labios de Amy con   
los suyos dandose un beso.  
Amy: Si, de un beso tuyo siempre hay ganas .  
Alex miró a traves de la ventana del cuarto.  
Amy: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Alex: No dejo de pensar, cuanto tiempo hemos perdido... pero mientras estabamos   
separados cada dia que pasaba mi amor no dejaba de aumentar.  
Amy: Si, pero por fin estamos de nuevo los dos y a solas, como aquella vez en París.  
Alex: Alli me lleve nuestro mejor recuerdo .  
Amy: Si, yo tambien. Pero no olvidemos aquel atardecer en esa playa.  
Alex: Sí. Ahí fué donde supe que quería estar contigo el resto de mi vida .  
Amy: Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer,el sol,la arena,el agua cristalina,tu..  
Alex: Bueno,la playa no hubiera estado tan bonita sin ti.  
Amy: Gracias,pero lo que redondeo el asunto fue nuestro amor que por fin afloro sin   
preocupaciones.  
Alex:si,pero ¿hoy es más grande que entonces no?  
Amy:desde luego que si.  
Alex:entonces ya veras como Tokyo es tan bonito como Paris.  
Alex puso sus labios sobre los de Amy y empezaron a abrazarse y tocarse por todo el   
cuerpo,Amy se quito sus zapatillas con la ayuda de sus pies y las dejo caer al suelo,Alex   
echo una mano para atrás para quitarse sus botas negras mientras con la otra sujetaba a   
Amy del cuello mientras seguian besandose moviendo sus cuerpos. Amy separó sus   
labios de los de Alex.  
  
Alex se levantó de la cama un segundo y salió del cuarto.  
Amy: ¿A dónde vas?  
Alex: Ya lo verás,   
Amy, confusa, se quedó espectante, mirando la puerta entreabierta.  
Tras unos segundos de espera, Alex apareció de nuevo por la puerta. En su mano traía...  
Amy: ¿Aceite de rosas?  
Alex: Si ¿Te doy un masaje?  
Amy: Te mentiría si te dijera que no me gustan los masajes además... estoy cansada y   
me duele el cuerpo por el viaje . un masaje me vendrá bien.  
Alex:   
Alex se puso enfrente de Amy, y comenzó a desnudarla con sensualidad.  
Ella llevaba una camiseta a la altura del ombligo, que, léntamente, Alex fué quitando;   
mostrando su sujetador de encaje.  
Amy cogió las manos de Alex, y ambos comenzaron a desabrochar mútuamente el   
cierre del sujetador, mientras se besaban; revelando sus bellos pechos.  
Alex: Ahora, colócate boca abajo en la cama.  
Amy: Si   
Alex se colocó de rodillas en pos de Amy. Se echó un poco de aceite de rosas en las   
manos y comenzó a masajearle lenta y placenteramente su espalda. Alex escuchaba la   
respiración acompasada de su pareja.   
Con sus dedos presionaba en su justa medida, la espalda de Amy. Pasaba la yema   
léntamente por su piel.  
Amy: Que bien haces masajes es lo que necesitaba... aww, que bueno...  
Alex no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a sonreir.  
Amy: Alex...   
Alex: Dime...  
Amy se incorporó, y se puso de rodillas en la cama, al igual que Alex.  
Amy: No sé si es por el olor a rosas o porque estás porfín a mi lado pero... ¿Qué te   
dijera si... si deseo que nos dejemos llevar por la pasión?  
Alex: Pues...  
Amy cortó su frase con un beso. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y Alex, mudo pero   
sonriente, asintió con la cabeza.  
Amy soltó una risita. Ambos comenzaron de nuevo a besarse y a pasar léntamente sus   
manos por el cuerpo, tanteando cada centímetro de piel del otro.  
Los dos seguian con sus caricias y besandose moviendo sus cuerpos por la cama.  
Amy:¿hemos mejorado desde la última vez eh?  
Alex:si, pero espera tengo algo de calor   
Alex se quito su ajustada camiseta que marcaban sus abdominales para dejarlos al   
descubierto,Amy los acaricio pasando sus dedos uno a uno,pero Alex cogio su brazo y   
empezo a besarlo hasta llegar al hombro,ahi paso a su boca y Amy lo rodeo con sus   
brazos.  
Alex tocaba con sus manos la parte inferior de los pechos de Amy.  
Amy:¿te gusta mi cuerpo eh?  
Alex:si es precioso.  
Amy:entonces mejor que te lo enseñe al completo.  
Amy se puso de rodillas y desabrocho sus pantalones,Alex tiro de ellos para quitarselos   
y los echo fuera de la cama,Amy revelaba unas bonitas y suaves piernas que Alex no   
dudo en acariciarlas y darles un pequeño masaje mientras subia a su entrepierna,la mano   
de Alex llego hasta sus bragas tambien suaves y de un color azul celeste,y no dudo en   
tocar su trasero a traves de su textura,Amy mientras sacaba el botón del ojal de los   
pantalones para bajarselos para con una mano acariciar su espalda bajando hasta sus   
glúteos.  
Alex usaba una de sus manos para tocar los pechos de Amy,mientras con la otra   
levantaba una de las aberturas de las bragas para introducir uno de sus dedos en la   
vagina,cuando la encontro,Alex metio su dedo indice dentro de ella,esto hizo que Amy   
gimiera.  
  
Alex:perdon,¿te hize daño?  
Amy:no,tranquilo,continua.  
Alex volvio a meter su dedo,mientras ponia su boca en la de Amy besandola y metiendo   
su lengua dentro de ella,Amy sentia una sensación placentera que hacia que su vagina   
empezara a humedecerse.  
Alex pasaba su índice por la vagina de Amy. Tocaba todos los recovecos y, con un   
movimiento circular, le daba placer. Luego, ambos dejaron de besarse. Alex sacó el   
dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.  
Alex: Humm... me gusta.  
Amy sonrió.   
  
BlackAgumon: Y este... es mi cuarto no es gran cosa pero tiene su encanto   
CiberGatomon: Sí, está muy b ¡¡Y tienes hasta tele!! :D  
BlackAgumon: No es muy buena pero... la cama es también grande   
Ambos digimons permanecieron en silencio. Se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.  
Andaban en deseos de tocarse y besarse con su amor ya al descubierto,BlackAgumon   
recosto a CiberGatomon sobre la cama y empezo a besarla dulcemente mientras ella   
emitia un ronroneo que hizo que su cola se levantase y empezo a toquetear la espalda de   
BlackAgumon con su flexible extremidad.  
  
BlackAgumon:¿te esta gustando esto del amor?  
CiberGatomon:si,no me extraña que Alex y Amy empezaran tan pronto,es una   
sensación maravillosa.  
BlackAgumon:si,pero creo que aun nos queda mucho más por descubrir..  
CiberGatomon:bueno,pues pronto las descubriremos..  
BlackAgumon siguio besando a CiberGatomon,mientras esta exploraba su cuerpo   
atletico cuerpo marcado por eso músculos oscuros de su piel.  
BlackAgumon sentia como el el suave pelaje de CiberGatomon rozaba todo su cuerpo   
ya sudado de la excitación que tenía.  
CiberGatomon sintio algo raro que le rozaba y no era ninguna mano de BlackAgumon   
que estaban ocupadas toquiteando su cuerpo,CiberGatomon bajo su mirada y vio que lo   
que le producia un roze a su entrepierna era el pene de BlackAgumon.  
CiberGatomon:hey!,no habia visto nada parecido!!  
BlackAgumon:¿eh?  
BlackAgumon paro un momento su intensa excitación para mirar como su miembro   
habia crecido de manera sorpredente.  
BlackAgumon:uyy!,perdona esto solo me pasa cuando me excito..  
CiberGatomon:pues ami tambien has logrado excitarme..  
BlackAgumon:¿si?,¿entonces te gusta?  
CiberGatomon:mucho,me hace sentir algo raro..como si tuviera ganas de hacer eso que   
los humanos llaman sexo..  
BlackAgumon:¿pero no crees que somos muy jovenes para eso?  
CiberGatomon:si..pero habra que aprender no?  
BlackAgumon:si,es verdad  
  
CiberGatomon empezo a tocar y acariciar el pene de BlackAgumon,se inclino de   
rodillas y empezo a lamerlo,estaba completamente erecto y lo sujetaba con una sola   
mano,cada vez se lo iba introduciendo aun más en la boca hasta que llego tenerlo   
completamente dentro,entonces empezo a mover su boca para meterlo y   
sacarlo,BlackAgumon sentia uno de los mayores placeres que habia sentido nunca,su   
boca abierta y su nublada vista de asi lo corroboraban.  
BlackAgumon aparto de su pene de la boca de CiberGatomon,entonces se inclino sobre   
ella y empezo a besarla en sus labios,pero poco a poco iba bajando entonces llego hasta   
su vagina,CiberGatomon entendio sus intenciones y con sus manos empezo a   
abrirla,BlackAgumon llego hasta ella y empezo a lamerla resbalando los jugos por su   
boca,CiberGatomon apretaba sus dientes con fuerza para luego separarlos con un   
suspiro de placer,BlackAgumon le seguia lamiendo mientras su pene cada vez se   
endurecía más,su peluda vagina le excitaba mucho y de vez en cuando paraba para   
levantar la cabeza y ver como disfrutaba su pareja.  
  
BlackAgumon:veo que te gusta esto  
CiberGatomon:si,pero continua por favor.  
  
BlackAgumon asintio con la cabeza y volvio a pasar su lengua por la vagina,llevandose   
todos los jugos a su boca.CiberGatomon empezo a respirar muy rápido emitiendo de   
vez en cuando algún gemido,sus patas traseras se movian pataleando,y sus garras cogían   
con fuerza las sábanas,cuando BlackAgumon paso su lengua por el clitorix llego al   
climax dejando descansar todo su cuerpo y sus extremidades quedaron inmoviles sobre   
la cama.  
  
BlackAgumon:¿te ha ocurrido algo CiberGatomon?  
CiberGatomon:no..solo que me hiciste sentir bien como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.  
BlackAgumon:me alegro por ello,esta experiencia contigo me ha servido de mucho y   
se que no me separare de ti ni un instante.  
CiberGatomon:igualmente,pero no corras esto aun no ha acabado.  
BlackAgumon:¿como?  
  
Cibergatomo se incorporo y echo a BlackAgumon sobre la cama,besandole y   
abrazandole mientras una de sus manos tocaba su pene que aun seguia erecto después de   
tan agradable experiencia.  
  
BlackAgumon:aun recuerdo lo guapa que eras siendo Flycatmon.  
CiberGatomon:pues ahora que lo dices tu de Shadowarmon no estabas mal.  
BlackAgumon:entonces hagamoslo!!,armodigievolucionemos!!!  
CiberGatomon:de acuerdo!!  
BlackAgumon:ahora vuelvo con ellos.  
BlackAgumon corrio el pestillo y abrio la puerta y salio disparado al poco volvio con   
los digihuevos del valor y el afecto.  
CiberGatomon:entonces¿ estas preparado?  
BlackAgumon:si,estoy listo.  
CiberGatomon pues vamos a ello.  
  
BlackAgumon armodigievoluciona en...Shadowarmon.  
CiberGatomon armodigievoluciona en...Flycatmon.  
  
Un resplandor salio por la abertura de la puerta y por la ventana emergiendo dos nuevas   
figuras de el.  
Ambos digimons cambiaron su cuerpo a uno más adulto,Flycatmon lucia unos grandes   
pechos y largas piernas que resaltaban su dulce cara.  
Shadowarmon convirtio su pequeño cuerpo en uno fuerte y con grandes brazos y   
piernas,ahora su pene habia crecido considerablemente de tamaño,Flycatmon relamio su   
boca enseñando sus colmillos.Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron con sus nuevos   
cuerpos,los pechos de Flycatmon rozaban el negro cuerpo de BlackAgumon mientras el   
pene de este rozaba el suyo,haciendo que de su vagina cayeran unas cuantas gotas al   
suelo.  
  
Flycatmon:estas mejor de lo que recordaba.  
Shadowarmon:tu tambien,tu cuerpo no me deja de atraer ni un segundo.  
  
Los dos digimons se abrazaban y empezaron a besarse acariciando los cabellos del   
otro,Flycatmon bajo una mano por la espalda de Shadowarmon quitandole su ropa   
dejando su pene al descubierto,ahora era firme y su tacto era mejor al sentir que se   
movia por la excitación que tenia,llego hasta los glúteos y los apreto sintiendo lo blando   
que estaban,Shadowarmon despego sus labios y empezo a quitarle la parte superior del   
bikini que cubria sus pechos a continuación empezo a lamerla por el cuello bajando y   
empezo a chupar sus pezones que no estaban recubiertos de pelaje,Flycatmon sintio   
como su vagina se abria y sintio y llevo uno de sus dedos con hasta ella y lo metio   
dentro de ella,sintiendo como su nuevo cuerpo respondia mejor a la excitación que el   
otro.  
Shadowarmon bajo su lengua hasta ella y aparto la parte inferior del bikini bajandolo   
por sus largas piernas y aparto el dedo de Flycatmon lamiendolo antes de ponerse de   
nuevo a chupar la que ahora era una vagina adulta.  
Flycatmon:con esto hemos cambiado bastante,ahora siento mayor satisfacción.  
Shadowarmon:debe ser por eso que los humanos se inician en el sexo cuando son   
mayores.  
  
Flycatmon:si,pero lo bueno es que nosotros no tenemos que esperar tanto no crees?  
Shadowarmon:si,es toda una suerte  
  
Shadowarmon puso sus manos sobre las piernas de Flycatmon y empezo a a acariciar su   
pelaje,Flycatmon pellizcaba sus pezones,mientras su vagina era lamida dulcemente por   
Shadowarmon,los suspiros se oían cada vez más fuertes y de vez en cuando Flycatmon   
emitia un maullido de placer dada su forma felina.  
  
Shadowarmon:¿quieres que lo probemos otra vez?  
Flycatmon:te refieres a volver a penetrarme?  
Shadowarmon:si,si tu quieres.  
Flycatmon:por supuesto,antes me hiciste sentir muy bien y quiero que vuelvas a   
hacerlo  
Shadowarmon:de acuerdo,y creo que esta vez lo hare mejor  
  
Ambos sonrieron y Flycatmon se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama y con sus manos   
abrio los labios de la vagina tocandose un poco el clitorix para excitarse antes de la   
penetración.  
Shadowarmon cogio su pene como un mando y lo metio dentro de la vagina haciendo   
que Flycatmon notara como se iba introduciendo en el interior tocando todos su   
recovecos,Shadowarmon apoyo las manos sobre la cama y con el impulso de sus   
caderas lo iba sacando y metiendo recibiendo varios grados de excitación cada vez que   
volvia a introducirla.  
Poco a poco la penetración fue más fácil,la vagina de Flycatmon ya estaba muy húmeda   
y el pene se movia con soltura,cada vez que este rozaba su clitorix gemia mientras su   
cuerpo ya estaba muy sudado y caliente esperando el gran momento,Shadowarmon   
empezo a sentir como su pene ya no podía resisitirse más,asi que con una nueva   
embestida eyaculo dentro de la vagina de Flycatmon sintiendo esta como su semén   
recorría su interior lo que le provoco un orgasmo a los dos que pegaron un gran gemído   
que se oyo más alla de su habitación,los dos quedaron cansados y exsaustos sobre la   
cama.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de Alex,el seguia jugueteando con la vagina de Amy metiendo   
sus dedos en ella.  
Amy:oye,¿no oiste algo?  
Alex:si,pero creia que fuiste tu..  
Amy:creo que ha sido aqui.  
Alex:aqui?,imposible al lado solo viven una pareja de ancianetes,a no ser que..  
  
Los dos dejaron sus actos sexuales,y se dirigieron a la habitación de BlackAgumon,la   
puerta estaba entreabierte y Alex no dudo en abrirla,alli contemplaron como sus dos   
digimons tenían sus organos sexuales al aire con el pene de Shadowarmon aun con algo   
de semén y la vagina abierta de Flycatmon mojada y dilatada.  
  
Amy:¿pero vosotros tambien?!  
Alex: O.o no sabia que vosotros tambien tuvierais sexo...  
Shadowarmon:los dos nos amamos y queriamos sentir lo mismo que sentis vosotros..  
Flycatmon:Amy esto me hace sentir muy bien,ahora sabemos que el amor es lo más   
importante del mundo.  
Amy:entonces si de verdad es amor lo que sientes por el,habeis echo lo correcto.  
Alex:si,no os preocupeis,hacer esto no tiene nada de malo.  
Amy:claro,nosotros tambien lo estabamos haciendo.  
Flycatmon:sentimos haberos interrumpido..  
Amy:no pasa nada,ahora todos estamos con nuestras parejas y es mejor que sigamos y   
dejemos que el amor salga y florezca  
Alex:entonces,¿volvemos a mi habitación?  
Amy:¿para que irnos?,aqui tambien lo podemos hacer,seguro que a vosotros no os   
importa  
Flycatmon:no que va  
Shadowarmon:nos gusta que nuestros tamers esten a nuestro lado sea donde sea.  
Alex:pues entonces aqui nos quedamos todos y la noche aun es joven.   
  
Ambas parejas comenzaron de nuevo los juegos sexuales. Alex tumbó a Amy en la   
cama y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Poco a poco fué bajando algo hasta centrarse en   
sus pechos. Los besaba y lamía, y repasaba el contorno del pezón con su lengua. Luego   
comenzó a mamar de ellos mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón de   
Amy. Ésta de mientras se masturbaba a si misma con la derecha y masturbaba a Alex   
con la mano izquierda. Shadowarmon y Flycatmon se masturbaban mutuamente   
mientras se besaban con ardor. Jadeos y suspiros se escuchaban por doquier.  
  
Amy: Alex...  
Alex: Dime  
Amy le dió un fugaz beso en los labios.  
Amy: Quiero sentirte en mí.  
  
Alex asintió con la cabeza y se colocó detrás de Amy. Ésta abrió la vagina con una   
mano y cogió con la otra el pene de Alex y lo guió hacia la overtura. Alex comenzó a   
penetrarla mientras que besaba su cuello y con las dos manos jugaba y pellizcaba sus   
erectos pezones, estimulándolos.  
Shadowarmon y Flycatmon hicieron lo mismo, y mientras que Shadowarmon penetraba   
al digimon felino, y Alex a su vez a Amy, las dos féminas comenzaron a besarse.  
El calor que hacía en el lugar, la excitación de todos y lo novedosa de la situación,   
excitó de sobremanera a Alex y a su compañero digimon, y ambos eyacularon en sus   
parejas, y los cuatro a la vez tuvieron un orgasmo.   
FlyCatmon, siendo aun penetrada por Shadowarmon, se recostó sobre Amy y comenzó   
a lamerle la vagina. Amy por su parte, chupaba los restos de semen que aún quedaban   
en el pene de su novio, provocando aún que éste expulse un poco mas del líquido   
blanco.  
  
Shadowarmon: Nunca pensé que el sexo fuera tan genial.  
Amy: Ni yo que fuera a hacer el amor junto a unos digimons.  
Flycatmon: Amy... tengo una idea  
Amy y Flycatmon hablaron en susurros.  
Alex: ¿Qué dirán?  
Shadowarmon: A saber...  
  
Ambas miraron a los dos hombres con cara de perversión. Amy se acercó a   
Shadowarmon y Flycatmon a Alex. Ambas comenzaron a realizarles una felación.  
Flycatmon sentia como el pene de Alex se ponia duro dentro de su boca y crecia aun   
más,con una mano lo agarraba y con la otra se masturbaba metiendo un dedo por su   
vagina,Amy en cambio tenia por primera vez un pene de un digimon moviendose y   
jugueteando con su lengua,a Shadowarmon le parecio extraño que una humana estuviera   
cumpliendo sus deseos,pero le excitaba ver como ya habia tenido relaciones sexuales de   
un digimon y su tamer.Alex miraba excitado como su novia solo podia emitir unos   
pequeños gruñidos mientras Shadowarmon le introducia aun más el pene en la boca de   
Amy ya llena completamente de semén bordeando sus labios.  
Alex bajo una de sus manos y empezo a pellizcar uno de los pezones de Flycatmon,esta   
apreto con fuerza sus dientes que quedaban sin unir por el miembro de Alex,este ante   
tanta presión eyaculo dentro de su boca,  
Flycatmon se trago el semen y lo bebio muy agusto,después aparto la boca del miembro   
de Alex y se relamio completamente los labios,Alex que queria que Flycatmon tambien   
sintiese placer en organo sexual,se agacho y no le costo nada abrir la vagina de   
Flycatmon ya suficientemente dilatada para que Alex pasara su lengua por los labios   
vaginales del digimon de su compañera.  
Shadowarmon que no queria quedarse menos que su tamer,empezo a coger la cabeza de   
Amy y moverla para que su pene saliera y metiese en su boca.  
Cada vez iban más rápido,y Shadowarmon sintio que su pene ya tenia ganas de otra   
eyaculación,asi que cuando lo volvio a introducir en la boca de Amy,vertio todo su   
semén dentro de ella,este tenía un sabor diferente al de Alex,pero le gustaba tanto   
igualmente,cuando Amy termino de pasarse el dedo de los labios para lamer el   
semen,Shadowarmon la incorporo y la puso de pie,empezo a tocar sus pechos y a   
sobarlos y apretarlos con fuerza,dio unos cuantos pellizcos en sus pezones para que esta   
gimiera,entonces paso su lengua por el torso y con la ayuda de sus manos abrio la   
vagina y empezo a lamerla,esta era más suave que la de Fltycatmon por la ausencia de   
pelo y le permitia más movilidad,Amy cerraba los ojos y suspiraba cada vez más   
rápido,pero alguien puso sus labios sobre los de ella,abrio los ojos y vio que era   
Flycatmon esta aun tenía a Alex lamiendole la vagina pero queria tener tambien   
contacto con su tamer,asi que las dos empezaron a besarse y tocarse por todo el   
cuerpo,sus lenguas se entrecruzaba y sus pechos chocaban entre si,Flycatmon acariciaba   
la cabeza de Amy con su cola.  
  
Amy:Flycatmon no sabia que tu me quisieses tanto.  
Flycatmon:tu siempre has sido mi compañera y siempre te has portado bien   
conmigo,esta es mi forma de decir gracias.  
Amy:entonces no paremos,me gusta mucho que confies tanto en mi  
  
Las dos se volvieron de nuevo de a besar y se acariciaban mutuamente tocando con sus   
delicados dedos cada parte de cada una mientras Alex y Shadowarmon les   
proporcinaban placer a sus vaginas.  
  
Ambas féminas, entre los roces y caricias de la otra, y el placer que recibian tanto del   
tamer como de su digimon, llegaron de nuevo al éxtasis. Los fluidos vaginales de ambas   
se derramaban en la boca de su "compañero de juegos".  
  
Ambos: Humm... sabroso   
Las dos chicas se echaron a reir.  
Shadowarmon se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama. Con delicadeza instó a Amy a   
levantarse. Ésta se puso de cara a Shadowarmon e introdujo su pene en la vagina,   
sentandose en sus rodillas al reves. Ambos se empezaron a abrazar y besarse.  
De mientras, FlyCatmon y Alex comenzaron a besarse y a magrearse también.   
FlyCatmon se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y mientras con una mano se abría la vagina,   
con la otra hacía un ademán a Alex para que se acercara. Éste se colocó encima de   
Flycatmon y comenzó a penetrarla. Ambas se estimulaban el clítoris mientras gemían y   
se movían al compás. Acariciaban el cuerpo de su pareja en ese momento y sentían   
placer. Alex y Shadowarmon estaban un poco exhaustos ya que era la primera vez que   
se les daba una situación parecida. Con un poco de esfuerzo, ambos expulsaron   
finalmente una última cantidad de semen en ellas. Ambas parejas se separaron.  
  
Flycatmon y Amy comenzaron a chuparse mútuamente de la vagina, los restos de   
semen. De mientras Shadowarmon y Alex terminaban de masturbarse sobre ellas,   
eyaculando encima de sus pechos. Tiempo después, caían rendidos por el esfuerzo   
sexual.  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana,los digimons volvian a ser BlackAgumon y   
CiberGatomon,Alex dormia con BlackAgumon en el suelo mientras Amy lo hacia con   
su compañera digimon en la cama.  
Alex se movía mucho intentando encontrar comodidad,entre tanto el y BlackAgumon   
hablaban en sueños.  
Alex:Amy,acercate un poco más anda...  
BlackAgumon:CiberGatomon no te separes de mí.  
Alex empezo a rodear el cuerpo de BlackAgumon con sus brazos.  
Alex:asi un poco más,quiero darte un beso...  
BlackAgumon se dio la vuelta y estaba junto a la cara de Alex,este llevado por los   
deseos de su subconsciente acerco un poco su cara y sus labios rozaron con los de   
BlackAgumon.  
Alex:te huele algo el aliento..  
BlackAgumon abrio sus ojos de golpe y vio como Alex le estaba besando,Alex que   
sentia un beso desagradable y no placentero tambien abrio sus ojos a la par que   
BlackAgumon  
Alex y BlackAgumon:¿Pero que haces tu aqui?!!!  
Alex:¿pero como se te ocurre besarme!!?  
BlackAgumon:¿yo? pero si has sido tu!!!  
Alex:cualquiera se acuesta tranquilo teniendote al lado.  
BlackAgumon:lo mismo digo...  
Ante los gritos de los dos,Amy y CiberGatomon se despertaron.  
Amy(bostezando):¿porque armais tanto jaleo no tuvisteis suficiente con lo de anoche?  
CiberGatomon:que dolor de cabeza..a mis circuitos no le sentaron bien tantas horas de   
sexo..  
Amy:bueno descansa un poco más,¿y vosotros porque estabais discutiendo?  
Alex y BlackAgumon:porque el...me dio...,bah no importa..  
De pronto llamaron al timbre..  
Amy:¿quien sera?,-Amy se dirigio hacia la puerta.  
Alex:espera no abras!!  
Alex se acerco silenciosamente a la puerta y miro por la mirilla,atraves de ella vio al   
Sr.Ito.  
Amy:¿que pasa quien es?  
Alex:Schhh,es el casero,de vez en cuando viene a inspeccionar la casa.  
Amy:que!!,¿quieres decir que va a entrar aqui?!!  
Alex:si echara un vistazo y se ira.  
Amy:pero si esta todo patas arriba!!  
BlackAgumon:y mi habitación ni te cuento...  
Amy:no le abramos y esperemos a que se valla.  
Alex:no se ira..esperara y esperara a que le abramos,el es muy paciente.  
CiberGatomon:¿y que hacemos?  
Alex:pues limpiar esto como sea!!  
BlackAgumon:si lo hicimos ayer!  
Alex:oye o eso,o nos quedamos sin casa.  
Amy:pues venga vamos a la obra.  
CiberGatomon:levantarse para limpiar..el dia de hoy se contraresta mucho con el de   
ayer..  
Todos se dispersaron por la casa cogiendo trapos,fregonas,escobas y todo lo les servía   
para limpiar,en general la casa esta ordenada pero la habitación de BlackAgumon era un   
caos ocasionado por la juerga de ayer,los cuatro se dedicaron por completo a   
ella,limpiando los restos de semen y abriendo la ventana para que se fuese ese olor a   
sexo. BlackAgumon echo un poco de ambientador para que todo volviese a estar como   
antes de la orgia de anoche,la habitación quedo impecable con el trabajo en equipo de   
los cuatro,cuando todo quedo reluciente,ambos digimons se dirigieron al sofa fingiendo   
ser muñecos entonces Alex abrio la puerta.  
Alex:Buenos Días Sr.Ito..  
El Sr.Ito paso a la casa sin decir nada inspecciono la cocina,el baño los dormitorios,nada   
quedo sin ser visto por los ojos del casero.  
Sr.Ito:bien bien,no veo nada raro,parece que cumples mis condiciones,yo me fio mucho   
de ti,pero ya sabes esto solo es una inspección rutinaria.  
Alex:si lo entiendo..no se preocupe ya vera como sigo siendo su mejor inquilino.  
El Sr.Ito fue de nuevo hasta puerta indicando que ya se marchaba,Alex lo acompaño y   
cuando estaba a punto de salir,se giro un momento.  
Sr.Ito:oye Alex.  
Alex:¿si Sr.Ito?  
Sr.Ito:¿esa chica va a vivir contigo?-señalo a Amy  
Alex:eh si..es mi novia...  
Sr.Ito:oh que bonito,parece que por fin encontraste a tu chica,eh Alex?  
Alex:si..bueno ¿se marcha ya?  
Sr.Ito:si si claro,se que los jovenes quereis estar solos ya me voy.  
Cuando Alex estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta el Sr.Ito se volvio de nuevo.  
Sr.Ito:eh Alex,luego hablamos que ahora te tendre que cobrarte más por tener a alguien   
en casa..  
Alex:si Sr.Ito..otro día,otro día..  
Alex cerro la puerta suspirando profundamente.  
Amy:menos mal,no he visto a alguien más pesado en mi vida..  
BlackAgumon:ami se me ha dormido todo el cuerpo..  
CiberGatomon:esto seguro que te lo despierta.  
CiberGatomon se incorporo y le dio un beso en los labios.  
CiberGatomon:pues Alex tenia razón,te huele mal el aliento..  
Alex:¿como es que nos viste?!!  
BlackAgumon:ni se te ocurra contar nada!!  
Amy:contar que?,¿que habeis echo?  
CiberGatomon:pues mira ellos..  
Los dos intentaron coger a CiberGatomon para que no dijese nada,pero esta era más   
ágil,y salto por toda la casa,entre sus saltos y los intentos de cogerla de Alex y   
BlackAgumon desordenaron de nuevo la casa,tirando cuadros,lamparas y todo lo que se   
les ponía por delante.  
Amy:Parar Ya!!!  
Los tres pararon y vieron todo el estropicio que habian echo..  
Alex:otra vez a limpiar..  
BlackAgumon:pero si ha sido por culpa de CiberGatomon,que iba a decir que nos   
hemos besado.  
Alex:muy listo BlackAgumon..  
Amy:¿que vosotros dos os habeis besado?-Amy empezo a reir cada vez con más fuerza   
tocandose la tripa para que no reventara de reir.  
Alex y BlackAgumon:pues yo no le veo la gracia..  
CiberGatomon:bueno si tu lo dices...  
Las dos empezaron a reir mientras Alex y BlackAgumon suspiraban.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Por Chibi Wargy y Kasumi Harasaki,esperemos que hayais disfrutado de el leyendolo   
como nosotros haciendolo y un saludo a todos los componentes de DD.Se aceptan   
opiniones de este lemon 100% original.Si quereis contactar con nosotros aquí estan   
nuestros e-mail.  
Chibi Wargy:chibiwargyhotmail.com  
Kasumi:albacete2002msn.com


End file.
